Reunited Love
by Celtic-Cross14
Summary: Li is pulled back to Hong Kong shortly after his return. Two years pass. Syaroan is engaged to someone else. Can their friends get them back together? Or is all hope lost for the cute couple? To be removed.
1. Chapter 1

A/n

Ugh I've had way too much pie! Pie is deliciously evil! Anyways I would like to welcome everyone to my first cardcaptors fanfict. I've thought about writing one of these for such a long time I decided why not just jump into it? Well here's the first chapter of Reunited love

Oh, and if you hate horrible grammar, do not read this, it isn't for you. No flames, they are pathetic and moronic, so try and be the better person and not insult my work.

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own cardcaptor sakura, the great group of artist Clamp owns it. 

Chapter1

'_Sakura I'm needed back at home' _

'_I understand…' sakura looked down at the ground letting tears roll down her face. _

'_I'm sorry.' Li said quietly stroking her cheek._

'_No. Its okay…I'll miss you.' Sakura says trying to stop the tears that keep coming. _

'_I'll miss you to my Sakura. I'll write everyday. I won't be gone long. I promise.' Li said hugging her close._

'_Promise?' She said pulling away and holding out her pinky. 'Yes' He said linking his own pinky with hers smiling. _

"Holy crap!" Sakura screamed sitting up in her bed letting sweat fly from her forehead. Recently she had found herself dreaming of Li before he left to go back to Hong Kong, and how he promised her to be back soon. Two years had passed since then and Sakura was now in the second year of high school.

Sighing Sakura brought up her knees to her chin, and silently held in tears against her light baby pink bed sheets. Kero her small stuff toy like companion flew over to her, and patted her back silently.

"Thank you Kero." She said turning her head to see him.

"Your welcome Sakura. Don't cry. Was it that dream again?"

"Yeah." Kero nodded in understanding.

Glancing at her clock she realized she had only fifteen minutes to get dresses, and to school.

"Crap!" She screamed pushing aside her bed sheets, and running to the small bathroom next to her room, jumping into the shower quickly after stripping from her cheery red pajamas. She let the icy cold water hit her, and she visioned Li, and what he looked like now. She had seen several pictures of him in Hong Kong on his many fan sites about him returning to his family.

Snapping out of the images that plagued her mind she rushed out of the bathroom in a towel to throw it onto of Kero, and change into her short pink mini skirt, and white tank top.

Today was Friday, and her schools Free dress day from their usual blue, and black uniforms.

After stuffing her binder, and other school essentials along with her red converses, and cheerleading uniform she ran downstairs to great her brother, and Father.

"Hiya Daddy." She said kissing his cheek, while grabbing a sliced apple piece.

"Good morning Sakura darling." He barely managed to say as she rushed by to give her tired and slightly annoyed brother a hug. He responded by taking a chug out of his coffee cup, and grunting. She ran over to the new photo of her mother and waved goodbye to it before running out the door with her roller skates on.

Sakura skated along the cheery tree path to her school pushing her honey brown bangs out of her face. Turning the corner she ran straight into someone and fell backwards.

"Damn it." She cursed under her breath.

"I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going." Says a voice from above her. Looking up her emerald green eyes met dark indigo eyes. A boy about her age with dark jet-black hair, and pale skin stood before her holding out his hand. She smiled, and took his hand.

"No I should be sorry. I was in a hurry."

"No. It was me; hope you aren't late for school."

"Thanks." She says skating away until she realized she never told him she was going to school. Turning she found he was gone. A chill ran down her spine but she shrugged it off when she heard the school bell ring sounding first period. "CRAP!" She yelled going towards her school again.

Dodging other late students she made it to the locker room and tore inside after taking off her skates.

"Hey Sakura!" Called her friend Rica with a smile.

"Late again. As usual." said chelsey with a smile.

Sakura nodded and smiled going over to her locker and shoving her skates inside and pulling out her PE uniform. Pulling off her shirt she was about to slip it over her head when Tomoyo, her best friend since kindergarten, and her cousin, appeared besides her with her video camera.

"Tomoyo-chan! You know cameras are not supposed to be used in the girls' locker room! It's indecent!" Sakura said in a low voice crossing her arms.

"I know that silly but nobody else will know! I'm just going to record some things in PE." Tomoyo says rolling her eyes, and opening her locker next to Sakura and setting it inside. Sakura sighed and continued dressing.

"I hear that the coach wants us to do a lap then soccer today." Says Rika coming over with a bright smile in her PE uniform.

"Oh I love soccer!" Chelsey said with a smile popping up besides Tomoyo.

"It's much better than basketball. The guys are way too competitive with that." Tomoyo says tying her dark locks back with a smile flashed at Sakura.

Nodding sakura though back when Li-kun and Eriol played basketball against each other, both great at the sport, but Li seemed out of it. His cute face was set to annoyance, his eyes a dark rich chocolate brown, her brows furrowed, and his teeth gritted. His lean body covered in a light sheen of sweat…

"Earth to Sakura! Time to head out to the field." Tomoyo said waving a hand in Sakura's face. Blushing red she nodded and quickly looked at herself in the mirror, eyeing how the physical education uniform looked on her before shutting her locker.

"I think this is going to be a long day." Sakura muttered as she thought of Li again when she stepped out onto the soccer field and glimpsed at her old primary school.

A/n

There's the first chapter for ya, it sucks, I know, deal with it!

Oh and REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for my reviews! I loved them so much! To the review who mentioned the fact that not many stay with the original story, I agree, I like those stories, but at the same time I get soooooooo annoyed with them! They always change the characters point of view and looks completely different. So I made my own cc fanfict!

Disclaimed- I do not own CCS, I wish I did though. 

"I told you it was going to be a long day Tomoyo!" Sakura said throwing up her hands as she walked to her locker with her best friend.

"I didn't think it was long. Actually it went by quite fast to me." Tomoyo said pushing her dark locks back as she opened her locker putting in her music and math books inside before shutting it quickly.

Sakura sighed softly and opened her own locker and shoved her whole backpack inside before slamming it shut and locking it. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side making Sakura roll her eyes.

"Cheer practice today. I don't want to go really; we have to practice those jumps I showed you. I can't seem to do them at all!"

"Don't worry sakura, you'll get it eventually." Tomoyo said flashing a bright smile. Sakura only sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you busy after school today? I was thinking we could get together and hang out." Tomoyo asked brightly as they walked out of the school and stopped before separating for the day.

"Well for one thing, it is after school, and no I just have cheer today."

"Great! Do you think you could come over later?"

"Yeah, but why? Anything you're not telling me?"

"No never, I was going to have you try on a few new designs of mine."

"Oh, alright, well I'll see you at….?"

"Six."

"As long as dad's okay with it. Bye." Sakura said before bounding off to change into her cheer uniform.

Cheer practice lasted for a about an hour and half. The half and hour was over time that Sakura spent teaching her side of the squad two new moves, that they luckily got instantly.

Now she lay sprawled on her bed, after asking her father going to Tomoyo's, listening to Kero play a video game excitedly. Thoughts of the soon Christmas holidays, and Li circled around her head, pausing a while on Li every time.

"Are you gonna call Eriol anytime soon?" Kero asked flying over to sakura and landing on her stomach.

"Why?" Sakura asked breaking out of her thoughts and tilting her head up to look at Kero.

"I want to rub it in with Soupy that I beat the game he said was unbeatable." Kero said punching his little stuff toy arm in the air with a fire lit in his eyes.

"You never give up on that do you? Well I'll call him tonight, when I get back from Tomoyo's." Sakura said with a small smile.

"Whatcha doing over there?"

"I guess I'm supposed to be trying on some new designs, or something." She said shrugging lightly.

"Take the cards with you." Kero said giving her a small, pointed look before flying over to the video game consol.

Sakura stared at his back for a second and shook her head before rolling off the bed. Moving over to her desk she unlocked the last drawer and pulled out her Sakura cards. Leaving them on the top of the dresser she changed into a black uniform skirt, and a red turtle neck before throwing over a white sweater. Then she slipped her cards into her skirt folds and began searching for her shoes.

Once she had found them she ran downstairs, realizing it was a half an hour until six. Sakura waved to her brother who lay with Yukito on the couch half awake. A tall evergreen Christmas tree besides them covered in Christmas lights, and other beautiful decorations. At the top of it was a golden star that seemed to shine the most out of all the light.

Since her dad was out, teaching another class, she didn't have to let him know she was leaving, or when she was coming back, since he wouldn't be back until the next morning.

Instead of grabbing her skates she slipped out of the house and did a quick glance around before pulling out her key.

"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me, I sakura command you under our contract, RELEASE!" She exclaimed as the key began to grow size, the start in the middle glowing brightly.

"Fly!" She exclaimed focusing her powers into the wand. Instead of the wings growing on her back the ones on the wand expanded. Straddling her wand she flew up into the air and giggled as she felt the cold evening rush around her.

Flying above the small town she looked happily at the seasonal red, green, and white lights illuminating houses.

She swerved dodging a tree and slowly descended back to the earth before Tomoyo's large iron gate in the front of her mansion like house.

Without even getting to move the intercom the gates swung open and she could see Tomoyo running towards her waving with a grind. Sakura flipped her wand so it turned back into a key necklace, and slipped it around her neck, and under her sweater.

"Sakura, you naughty girl! Flying around without me to record you!" Tomoyo said winking before falling into fits of giggles. Grasping Sakura's hand she tugged her into the house, her pace quick.

"Sakura, wait right here." Tomoyo said as they entered the hallway, and a tall blonde maid shut the door.

"Alright…" Sakura said raising one eyebrow. Tomoyo smiled and jogged out of the room. Her dark locks flying behind her.

The lights went out suddenly, making Sakura jump against the wall and shudder. She was about to scream as the lights flashed back on and several people surrounded her.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOE!"

a/N

What will happen next, I do wonder!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n

Here's another update, have fun reading my reviewers! Sorry for being so late on updating, my internet wasn't working properly, but I got it all fixed up! WOOT! This chapter will be a little short, but I'm working on the next one to make it longer!

TopazOwl

Disclaimer- I do not own Card captor sakura, the anime, or manga, sadly Clamp does

Chapter three 

Crimson eyes flashed brightly and sparkled.

Meilin jumped at Sakura and threw her arms around the shocked girl. Giggles erupted from both of them as they danced around madly. Eriol smiled grabbing Sakura, giving her a quick hug before Nakuru pounced on her squealing "KAWAII!"

'Souppy' landed on Sakura's shoulder to give her a plushy hug before flying away from Nakuru's wondering hands.

"Hello Sakura, it's been a long time."

Sakura jumped surprised and then giggled happily. Ms Mizuki smiled and hugged the young girl happily.

"I can't believe your all here! Tomoyo did you set this up?" Sakura asked swiftly moving her eyes to her grinning friend.

"Maybe."

"Oh thank you!" Sakura exclaimed, her emerald eyes brimming with crystalline tears.

"Anytime Sakura, now everyone, how about a movie!" Tomoyo asked raising her small voice into a louder volume and standing on her tip toes so everyone could turn and nod.

Tomoyo led the group into the TV room filled inside with a large comfy couch that was shaped in half a circle, enough for plenty of people, and a large plasma screen television on the wall. In the back of the room was a popcorn machine, a miniature fridge filled with sodas, iced tea, and sweets.

"What movie are we watching?" Meilin asked as she plopped down on the couch, her legs crossing as the ankles. Her hands smothering her knee length orange skirt with oriental inscriptions.

"I was thinking…Ringu?" Tomoyo said, her eyes flickering with mischief.

"Ringu…isn't that a horror movie…?" Sakura asked trailing off and gulping.

Meilin and Tomoyo glanced at each other, small smirks on their faces.

"Yes, the perfect group movie, if I do say so myself." Tomoyo quickly responded as she slipped the DVD disk into the opening and gracefully sitting next to Eriol with the DVD player remote in hand.

Sakura glanced around nervously, and the stopped moving. Her shoulders tensed up and her cheeks turned dark cherry red.

Sweaty palms, heart beating fast, heavy breathing, and wide eyes.

Warm amber eyes met her emerald ones.

A/n

Hehehehehehehe short and leaving you to wait for more.


End file.
